emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7940 (19th September 2017)
Plot Aaron has spent the night at Liv's bedside. Dr Mason thinks Liv may have deliberately overdosed but Aaron insists it was an accident. Paddy and Zak appear at the hospital to support Aaron. At Home Farm, Robert replaces the bottle of Armagnac that Liv took but Lawrence tells him to keep it as he's off the drink. Rebecca assures Robert that he isn't to blame for Liv and suggests he calls in at the hospital to check up on her. Lachlan isn't pleased to see Rebecca and Robert together. Adam continues to refuses to see a doctor so Finn reveals to Victoria that Adam has had blurred vision for weeks. Victoria is concerned about her estranged husband and gets straight on the phone to the doctor's surgery. Paddy realises Aaron hasn't told Sandra and Chas about Liv's hospitalization. Aaron can't believe it when he sees Robert at the hospital. He orders Robert to leave before rushing back to Liv's bedside as she wakes up. Debbie insists there is nothing going on between her and Tom but Charity winds her daughter until she walks out of the pub. Aaron sends Paddy and Zak away so he can talk to Liv. He asks his sister what Robert said and why she ended up drinking. Victoria insists on taking Adam to Leeds to see someone about his eye, as per the doctor's orders. Adam queries if Victoria still cares about him to which Victoria answers she always will. Adam admits he's scared he's going blind. Victoria assures him whatever's going on, he won't need to deal with it alone. Liv explains to Aaron that she tried to make Rebecca see that he and Robert still loved each other but called her a liar. Ross believes there is something off with Tom although Debbie suggests he's just jealous. Adam returns to the pub wearing an eye-patch after being told his eye should be better in about a week. Finn suggests Victoria and Adam go out to celebrate as they were meant to be together. Aaron threatens to go to the police about Robert but Robert reminds him that Liv stole his car which angers Aaron more. Aaron orders Robert to stay away from him and Liv or he'll ruin his life. Moira asks Debbie about Tom. Debbie reveals she slept with Ross a few weeks ago but she is aware it won't work between them. Moira suggests she should give Tom a go but Debbie doesn't want Tom to think that she's after his money. Debbie suggests she needs to get away so Moira encourages her to book a holiday. Lachlan is wound up by seeing Rebecca and Robert together and states Robert is only looking to worm his way back into the business. Lawrence is surprised to learn that the business is in some trouble. Adam realises Victoria took him to the hospital instead of going to a festival although Victoria insists it's not a big deal. Laurel clears out some of Ashley's belongings. Victoria drops Adam off at the farm. Before Victoria leaves, the pair kiss. Victoria apologises but Adam insists it felt right. Liv notices a spark between Aaron and Dr Mason. Aaron reveals to Liv that Robert spiked the brandy she drank with pills but lies that it was to make Lawrence take his medication. Liv senses there is something not right but Aaron orders her to drop it and states they can't tell anyone. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Dr Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Children's ward and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Church Lane *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,290,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes